


And All's Well

by El Staplador (elstaplador)



Category: Imperial Radch Series - Ann Leckie
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2852432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ship shows me all of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And All's Well

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaberett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaberett/gifts).



Ship shows me all of them, all my officers and crew.

Seivarden is asleep, dreaming I think of centuries ago, when I was Justice of Toren. She stirs, sighs, and settles.

Tisarwat is frowning at her own image, considering whether it's time to change the colour of her eyes.

Kalr Five is making an audit of all the tea ware, holding each piece reverently between gloved palms, wiping away the trifling specks of dust, and putting it away again.

Ship shows me all of them, swiftly but unhurriedly, all my officers and crew in their right places. All is well.


End file.
